


I see you

by BAMF_Rye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard is Hydra, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Siblings, pranksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAMF_Rye/pseuds/BAMF_Rye
Summary: Bucky, Tony, Natasha and Steve are a family but they don't know it until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper and Tony are not together (any more, it was a mutual and happy break-up)  
> Also still have the Arc Reactor but Extermis still happened.

“I recognize you,” it was said softly in Tony’s kitchen, he was sure no one would have heard anything if there was all normal humans and said by anyone but him. Tony was frozen in the animated pose as he talked with Bruce about Science. It was the semi-monthly team gathering, minus Thor but plus Sam, Bucky, and Pepper. This was the second one Steve was able to drag Bucky to and he didn’t speak much or interact really. So when he sat up and looked pointedly looked at Tony, and said ‘I recognize you,’ everyone froze what they were doing hence Tony having his hands in the air.

It was Steve who unfroze first, “He is Howard’s son, you may be confusing the two,” Steve offered softly, the others relaxed with the plausible explanation. Tony seemed to place on a curious and confused look. Bucky caught the slide of the mask, he knew he was on to something.

Bucky shook his head, “No. He is defiantly not Howard. He holds himself differently,” Bucky stops and everyone can see Bucky’s face slipped from realization to horror to angry and it sets everyone hackles on edge at the obvious emotion. Tony tries to slip out of his chair but Bruce grabbed hold of his arm.

“That son of a bitch, I knew I remembered him but I thought maybe I was wrong. It’s a good thing he died,” Bucky growled out in a true Brooklyn accent. Everyone was looking between each other in confusion but Tony who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Feel better knowing that you helped off him,” Tony quipped before he could think about what he was saying. Everyone swung around to stare at him, taking a note that Bruce had held and the uncomfortable fidgeting.

“Anton,” Bucky said with eyes wide like he finally had a name to a face. Natasha looked like the name slapped her.

“No,” She said with horror. Tony looked like he was slapped and he had his head down.

“да” Tony finally said, looking up finally and shrugged. Everyone but the three looked confused but knew something big was going on.

“Tony what is going on,” Pepper asked, Tony, flinched but sighed.

“Howard was far more for money and tech then patriotism and family. He worked for who gave him the best offer, he may have created S.H.I.E.L.D but he wasn’t above working for the other guys. Like you know Hydra or department X, hell if they asked for the right price he would give his only child over to them” Tony shrugged like it was an everyday thing. As the horror of the words sunk in a fair few like Pepper, Steve and Clint found separate garbage cans to vomit in. Bruce quickly lets go of Tony and closed his eyes and seemed to do his breathing exercises until the green decreased. Sam looked a little green.

“How are you so old?” Natasha inquired. This brought everyone’s attention back to the table.

“Yeah, it is what threw me off, I mean you have serum in you so you shouldn’t be aging,” Bucky asked sound more human and like old Bucky then he has the entire time.

“Super-genius pre-serum,” Tony said point to himself, “It would be a tip-off to everyone if I didn’t age past sixteen. It took some working and some science but I figured out how to make it look at least like I was aging. Well not before Rodney figured it out.” Tony smiled fondly.

“Afghanistan,” Natasha said as though it was a question.

“What S.H.I.E.L.D thought happened was more PG then it was. It is best you don’t know.” Tony said with a predatory smile.

“How about the reactor?” Clint asked

“Double necessary, it is an off switch,” Tony said with a definite nod, which was mirrored by Natasha, Bucky, and Bruce.

“How come?” Bruce said waving a hand between him, Natasha and Bucky all products of failed serum tests.

“Oh I am, but I had to be able to still take over Stark Industries. They also did not realize my intelligence was already on the insane levels pre-serum so post-serum made it so much more and well they had no torture that could curve me like they wanted. Not that they knew that. Until my seventeenth birthday.” Tony looked like the cat that got the canary.

“Isn’t that when Howard died?” Sam asked. Tony’s smile got more devilish as he leaned into his chair.

“died, murder, government conspiracy, or you know he sold his son to evil people who happened to have a protective Barnes which the same evil people thought would be a great caretaker, all the same in the end,” Tony said sassily.

Steve didn’t even flinch at the implications of Howard’s death but he did a facepalm, “I knew there was something familiar about you, I couldn’t make heads or tails on why. Letting a super-genius be raise by a Barnes, I don’t know how eviler you get,” this caused everyone to crack up especially at Tony and Bucky’s wounded faces.

“I’ll have you know I did fine, he is part of the Avengers and is all for peace, he also not dead so that is a bonus, also I did help raise you so there,” Bucky said with a small pout. Steve rolled his eyes but he was quite happy that Bucky was being more Bucky like.

“But if you knew Bucky was the Winter Soldier, why did you never say anything?” Steve said a little wounded.

“He made me promise after my parents died, okay. I couldn’t look for him, I couldn’t re-awaking his memories if I saw him and I could not say anything if you were found and alive, which Bucky assumed you were. Could you ever say anything against him when he laid down the law,” Tony said with a sigh and Steve mirror with an understanding nod and sigh.  Natasha nodded too. Bucky just huffed exasperatedly. The others smiled.

“Probably for good reasons like avoiding my brats being in cahoots, bad enough you and Tasha would be in cahoots. I would remind you of the Moscow incident,” Bucky said with a raised eyebrow only getting two innocent looks.

"Not our fault," Natasha and Tony said together. They all chuckled at Bucky's exasperated sigh and look upwards. 

"Why didn't you tell us about Howard at least?" Steve asked after a moment.

"Howard was gone and I was able to clean up most of his mess. It was better to leave the skeletons in the closet," Tony said with a shrug.

"So how old are you really, you avoided Natasha's question before?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ah, twenty five-ish looking," Tony said with a shrug, "I use to be forever twenty-one looking without tech but I was able to mess with some of the serum with extremis. I usually forget about it until I have to give the tech a weekend off which about every six months or so."

"What about when you were to old to still be alive?" Sam asked curiously.

"Tony Stark passes away and Anton Son of James moves to Asgard to advise Future King Thor on technological matters," Tony said with posh. The others looked at him with wide eyes.

**TBC**


End file.
